suburban_deepfandomcom-20200214-history
MICKEY
Mickey Mickey didn't have a great life when he was still a normal kid. He was a listless individual with fleeting interests, and that affected all aspects of his early years. One hobby, exploration, or group of friends was never good enough to last him forever and was constantly cycled out. Many in his area recognized him and knew his name, but not much more. When Mickey was 12, he happened to be in the wrong place at the impossibly wrong time. In his backyard, he was flipping logs and watching bugs. Suddenly, a very small rift opened and another reality superimposed itself onto his own. In the space around Mickey, the original normal world full of plants and air was replaced by a reality of bloody flesh and magic. For a single moment, he was something vastly larger; something dark, amorphous, and incredibly powerful. Then the reality was gone, and the normal world was back. But Mickey wasn't back, at least not back in the shape he left in. He was himself, yet also something more. Many months after the event would be spent in denial, hoping that it simply didn't happen, or, if it did, its (then minor) side effects would "fix" themselves. But as with all things, that outlook grew boring. As time passed and his abilities grew, he accepted his new self. His early teenage years were spent attuning to the residual essence within his body: learning it, as it learned him. He no longer desires any freedom from his "affliction" but is constantly suffering from an almost neurotic duality: part of him wants to find what made him stronger and harness even more of it. The other part is deathly afraid of the source of his powers, convinced that as strong as he is, he is nothing compared to the original entity. Mickey does not want to gamble whether his gifter was friend, foe, or an indifferent, all-consuming mass. While not crazy, years of living with his new abilities have garnered certain eccentricities. He likes to assume his old form as a disguise, as well as for sentimental purposes. Unfortunately for him, he has to spend more energy maintaining an unchanging structure than to "relax" and allow himself to warp and mutate. At times of stress, deep relaxation, or anger, Mikey's body may "bubble over" with all manner of extra eyes, teeth, or other biological formations, though he is always in full control of them. Mikey hates feeling constricted or enclosed and doesn't like to wear any clothing. His shirt, pants, shoes, and even his hair are modified flesh, able to distort like the rest of his body. Mikey's false clothes are convincing at a casual glance, but fail to capture the proper textures and looseness of the real thing. Ironically, Mickey feels uncomfortable when people look at his transformations, and even more uncomfortable making any sort of eye contact. He is often noticeably shyer when constantly viewed, and feels threatened if others have their own eccentricities he is not familiar with. Around such strangers he is likely to avert his gaze and remain innocuous, only to burst out mutations when no one is looking. Mickey is happiest when everyone's back is turned. Mickey was the on that recruited Andrew and Clade to help fight the monsters under their home. Mickey does not agree with Andrew's "passive" attitude towards monsters and mostly wants to kill them all.